


The Fey King and The Princess

by virberos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FeyKing!Ardyn, Modern Fantasy, Near Death, Original Character(s), Princess!Original Female Character, just all OCs every OC, no somnus here, real AU times, violence towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: She had always been able to see him, at the forest's edge, for only the briefest of moments. The rules for dealing with the fey are simple to follow but, as fate begins to unravel, rules must be broken to save what is dear and what deserves to bloom.





	1. The Silent Forest

Princess Cassandra Aurelia had always been able to see him. A mysterious man in strange clothes and an aura of poise bought from centuries of nobility at the edge of the untamed forest, a forest where the fey were said to reside, illuminated by the light of the full moon. She had seen the man since she was sixteen. Her curiosity had always wanted to seek out the stranger, to know who exactly he was. But she was forbidden to, simply from the off-chance that said stranger could be one of the fey, and protected by the walls of the castle. 

 

Her parents had always told her the rules of dealing with the fey: Never accept what they offer, never be rude, and never  _ ever _ give them your true name. The price to pay for not following those rules was the loss of your own life. The fey were nigh immortal while mortals lived and died in the blink of an eye, only good for a brief distraction from their eternity of living. If her father had his way, the forest would be put to the torch and to spare the kingdom from losing fools to the wood’s depths and fey deals. 

 

However, the last king who tried such a bold move was met with the wrath of the forest itself and was ripped apart before his helpless knights. When what remained of his body hit the ground, his head was said to have rolled to a great white wolf, watching the carnage from the fire-scarred trees. And so, the forest was given a wide berth at all times. That was the tale Princess Cassandra and her sister were told at night as children, along with the warning to stay as far away from the forest as they could. She could remember the tale from heart.

 

_ “...and so, while the nation grieved over the lost king, the viziers passed a single law that day: Never bring the forest to the torch. Only trim what must be trimmed to protect hearth and home. And never, ever enter the forest.” _

 

Cassandra was standing at her balcony, her nightgown fluttering quietly in the warm summer breeze. Her gaze drifted to the forest, forbidden by all. Oh how she wished to see what was inside! What secrets lay hidden in the darkness? She let out a sigh and looked up to the full moon above the sleepy city. It was far too late to go exploring. She let out a soft sigh.  

 

“There’s no point in me staying up all night. I have the man I'm meant to marry to meet tomorrow.” Cassandra said to the moon, not expecting much of an answer from a celestial body miles and miles away from her. “I can only hope he is as gentle as moonlight through the trees.” She stood up straight and moved to her room, turning out the lights. She slipped into bed and quickly drifted into slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

“Carmina! Carmina! Hail Carmina!” 

 

The roar of the crowd outside awoke Cassandra. Blinking, she found herself in her formal-wear; a stiff blue gown adorned with royal crest of House Aurelia: a golden swallowtail butterfly, in the grand cathedral. Glancing to the side, she saw her sister being crowned queen with all the glory and praise that came with it. Before her were the people of her nation Auralis, cheering on their new queen.

 

Of course her sister would become queen. Everyone knew and loved her. 

 

Something grabbed her arm. She quickly turned to see who it was, a man she didn’t recognize with black hair and eyes of midnight hue, eyes that sent nervous shivers down her spine. His grip was tight, painfully so. He said something she didn’t quite catch before he dragged her out of the cathedral. 

 

“Ow! Let go of me!” Cassandra hissed, the cheer of the crowd nearly drowning out her voice.

 

“Be quiet, we’re leaving.” The stranger snapped back. “We have a wedding to plan.” 

 

“A wedding? Now wait just a min-” She tried to pull away from him as they exited from a backdoor. As they were dragged away, Cassandra's eyes widened. “Wha...that’s a hearse!” She gasped. "What the hell is this all about?!" She snapped. The sky rumbled above, as if a storm was gathering to rock what was supposed to be a happy celebration. 

 

“Be quiet!” The stranger snarled, throwing her inside. “You are no bride of his. You. are. Mine.” 

 

“Yours? I think not. I am my own person!” She snapped back before the doors slammed shut. “Let me out, let me out!” She cried, slamming her fists against the doors. Whoever this other man this stranger was referring to was someone she must have been quite fond of, but she didn't get long to think about who it might be. The hearse suddenly moved, knocking her over. “Help!” She called out, hoping for someone to hear her. Panic rose in her body as the world whirled by at a breakneck pace. The sky churned and blackened, lightning shooting across the black clouds. The forest passing by suddenly was set ablaze by something she couldn’t see, perhaps lightning? She was more focused on getting out than why the forest was alit with fire. 

 

And then she was floating, for a brief moment. She looked out to see that they had jumped over a ravine. The sound of cracking wood caught her attention before the doors suddenly flung open. She tried to hold onto something before the entire hearse fell down into the dark ravine. 

 

“Heeeelllppp!”

 

And then everything changed.

 

Cassandra suddenly found herself resting in a forest glen, the moon pouring down from above. No longer was she in the stiff formal dress but in her nightgown. She sat up and looked around, seeing only trees and darkness and shafts of moonlight, nothing like a hearse or a ravine or anything on fire.

 

It was silent. Perfectly silent and serene and...safe. And while she was grateful she wasn’t falling to her death, she wasn’t sure where she was. 

 

“Where...where am I?” Cassandra asked softly, not really to anyone, as she stood up. 

 

“The realm of dreams, my dear.” Came a smooth voice behind her. She whipped around in surprise. Stepping out from the darkened woods was a handsome gentleman with violet-red hair in strange clothes illuminated by the moonlight with a coy grin on his face. She found herself most drawn to his amber eyes. “And I have waited so long to finally meet you, princess.”


	2. Leanne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First rule of dealing with the fey: Never give out your true name.

 

Cassandra could only stare at the handsome stranger, feeling a strange sort of pull to him, as he bowed low to her. She stood in silence for a few minutes before coming back to reality (or as real as a dream could be).

 

“I know you. You’re the stranger I’ve seen, always in the shadow of the trees but never stepping into the sunlight.”

 

“Oh? So you have seen me, little one.” He hummed, striding over to her.

 

“I know nothing about you though, handsome.” Cassandra said, allowing herself a little bit of playfulness. Not that she thought herself as wrong, now that they were inches apart from each other. The stranger laughed.

 

“My my, you flatter me and yet I do not know your name.” He said in that smooth timbre that nearly made Cassandra swoon. Key word being nearly. Cassandra wasn’t sure if this stranger was actually fey or a product of her dreams.

 

_‘Better be safe than sorry…’_ Cassandra thought before she spoke. “My name is Leanne.”

 

“Leanne? I see...I knew a lovely little songstress named Leanne, long long ago. A voice like the nightingale and a fondness for the elegant heron.” He let out a gentle sigh. “Although her brother was certainly a force to be reckoned with, despite his frailty, but that is a tale for another time, princess.”

 

“And what about you? To call you stranger would be quite rude.”

 

“It would be, little dove.” He stepped back to bow again. “I am the king of the realm of the fey, the Kingdom of Lucis. You may refer to me as the Forest King...although your majesty would do just as fine.”  

 

“Lucis?” Cassandra asked, taking a seat on a nearby rock. “What a lovely name.” The Forest King beamed at her compliment. “Can you tell me more about Lucis?”

 

“Oh, maybe I could…” He said playfully. “But I am more interested to hear of your kingdom, Leanne.”

 

“My kingdom? Ah, it’s a small little thing, nothing more. Just a castle and a port, it’d be kinder to call it a city-state than a kingdom.” Cassandra said. It was true, in many regards. Auralis was tiny compared to the empire of Niflheim, where it lay nestled between the nation and the start of a treacherous mountain range. “The only good thing about my kingdom is my only friend.”

 

“A dear friend?”

 

“Yes, my friend Topaz.” Cassandra said with a widening smile. “She is my Shield, my rock, and my reasoning when my heart gets ahead of me. She is...more precious than any jewel or coin or throne.” She noticed the Forest King’s amused look. “Is something funny about that?”

 

“Oh no, I find it quite endearing. To have such a bond is something to cherish.” He said. “I too know that feeling of having very few dear friends.” He glanced up, hearing the distant wolfsong. “And there is one of them.”

 

“A wolf?”

 

“No no, not just any ordinary wolf. She is the master of all wolves, I’ll have you know.” He smiled. “Tell me, have you seen a white wolf sitting at the edge of the forest around dusk?” He asked. Cassandra thought long and hard about it.

 

“I...yes, yes I have.”

 

“That, sweet Leanne, is Fury. My medium between the mortal realm and the fey kingdom...and my, well, fury, if need be.” His grin widened. “Are you told the tale of King Ragna Áleifr Aurelia?”

 

“I have. It was a story told to me as a child. He tried to burn the forest and paid dearly for it.”

 

“That was her work. She played with the fool’s head for days on end until it finally rotted out of existence.” She looked a bit disturbed at how casually he spoke of his fate. “All the knights had left to bury was his arm, holding the remains of a torch. Serves him right, really.” He paused. “He was also quite rude. Never liked him much.”

 

“But what about your kingdom, your majesty? I have spoken enough about my tiny little realm.” Cassandra said gently, resting her hands on her lap. The Forest King smiled.

 

“As you wish, little dove. What do you wish to know about Lucis?”

 

“Um...well, I suppose I want to know how...uh...big it is.” She looked to him. “And maybe if you have bonds of your own you cherish. I spoke at length about my own.”

 

“Lucis is another realm unto itself, Leanne.” The Forest King began. “The fey can come and go as they please, along with their guests, through portals hidden in the deepest places of the woods, where nature is at its purest.”

 

“It must be beautiful.” Cassandra murmured. The Forest King grinned.

 

“Now, for my bonds...hm…” He looked thoughtful about it. “I suppose I am most fond of a little nephew I was left with. He’s shaping up to be a lovely princeling, when he isn’t napping the years away.”

 

“I see. Having family that you care about and most likely cares back sounds nice…” Cassandra looked down at her hands, biting her lip. She didn’t mean to reveal that, it just came out. She felt a hand gently stroke her hair, moving down to her cheek. Her head was gently tilted up, her blue eyes meeting the Forest King’s soft amber.

 

“Indeed…” He murmured before he gently took her hand. “Tell me Leanne, do you know how to dance?” Cassandra was taken aback by the sudden change in subject but it was a welcome change.

 

“I was taught ballet when I was little. I can’t get en pointe, as it were, but the lessons are still engraved in me.” She said, standing up. “I believe the fey are fond of dance. Am I correct?”

 

“Indeed you are, little dove. Do try to keep up.”

 

“I’ll do my best, your majesty.” Cassandra said with a grin.

 

Cassandra found herself quickly falling in sync with the movements of the Forest King, even more quickly enjoying herself underneath the light of the full moon. The only symphony for their dreamy waltz was the sounds of the nighttime forest. The princess felt truly free under the moon and stars, with only the king of the fey to witness her joy.

 

A part of her, deep down, wished for this night to happen every night. Even if it was in a dream.

 

As they finished their waltz, a freezing wind blew violently through the forest from the north. Cassandra visibly shuddered from the sudden chill, pulling away to hug herself tightly. The feyking glanced up at the sky knowingly, his playful grin turning into a frown quickly.

 

“A cold wind comes…” He murmured softly. Cassandra looked up, seeing the pale pink of the dawning light. “Leanne, sweet princess, there is but one more thing you must know before we part.” He said, quickly getting Cassandra's attention. The frown had disappeared into a soft playful grin. “Unless you seek me out, I’m afraid our little chats in this...dreamy realm can only happen under the light of the full moon.”

 

“Why?” She asked, dearing the distant bells of the clock tower ring out. “Where can I meet you again?”

 

“There are rules even I must follow. Limits that even I must acknowledge. And this is one of those limits.” He smiled at her question. “And the answer to that is simple: follow the flowers illuminated by moonlight.” He waved a hand and, before her eyes, a trail of white wildflowers bloomed, aglow with the light of the moon. “And at the end of the trail, I will be.” He gently took her hand and gave her knuckles a gentle kiss. “And if I am not, well, I am at your call.”

 

“Your majesty…” Cassandra murmured, the bells growing increasingly louder. He pulled away from her and walked backwards into the forest, disappearing into the shadows of the trees as the bells became deafeningly loud. For a brief moment she thought she saw something wistful in his amber eyes.

 

And suddenly she was falling again, into the darkness of the unknown.

 

“Gyahhhh!”

 

Cassandra cried out, waking up just as she fell onto the floor. She let out a pained groan and looked out across the balcony, the ringing of the bell echoing throughout the town.

 

“Dammit...ow, that hurt…”

 

“Cass! Are you ok?” Came a call. Cassandra realized that she must’ve screamed loud enough for Taylor, her ever loyal Shield, to be concerned.

 

“I just fell off the bed, it’s ok!” Cassandra replied. Standing up and getting out of the tangle that was the sheets that were once on her bed, she went to the balcony and looked out to the dawning sky and the sleepy town waking up to meet the sunrise below. Her gaze moved to a pair of black carriages riding up to the castle and she let out a gasp of surprise. Fear gripped her heart, although she could not place why.

 

The Duke of the North had arrived.


	3. Duke Caradoc Háskifold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke of the North arrives.

Cassandra, after a short breakfast and a quick dressing, found herself in the great hall, seated next to her father King Edwyn. By her other side was her loyal knight and Shield, Taylor Oriol. Dressed in formal wear, with the golden swallowtail butterfly emblazoned upon blue, Cassandra found herself nervous to meet this strange duke she heard very little about. She knew who his family was, a noble house of fierce hunters and top-notch protection for the right price with a crest of a bloodied wolf head with two black scimitars behind it. Cassandra wondered why the crest had to be so gruesome in appearance.

 

“Hail, the Duke of the Northern Kingdom of Nilfheim, Caradoc Háskifold!” the crier called. Entering the grand hall was the duke himself, riding a black wyvern. The man wore black leather, a wolf pelt for a cloak, and a hardened gaze that focused on Cassandra. The princess noticed the scars of some sort of blast mark on the left side of his face. She didn’t want to know how said duke got the scars or, really, anything about him. Her gut instinct told her something was off about the cold gaze of the duke. The beast let out a low hiss as it entered the hall. Cassandra felt Taylor’s grip on her shoulder, a tight protective squeeze that comforted her very little. Caradoc patted the shoulder of the wyvern, causing the winged beast to bow to the royalty of Auralis. He dismounted the wyvern and strode up to them. Cassandra noticed the twin scimitars at his side and quickly moved her hand to squeeze Taylor’s, a movement she was sure Caradoc noticed from the black gaze focused on her.

 

 _‘Wait a minute, isn’t Niflheim’s colors white and red? Why is he wearing black?’_ Cassandra realized before shaking her head a little. That was irrelevant right now.

 

“Hail, good king. Hail, good queen. Hail, beloved heiress.” Caradoc said, addressing each of the royals before him: her father, her mother, her to-be-named heir of a sister, before his gaze returned to her. “And hail, beautiful bride.” The way he spoke to her made her feel...disgusted. Wrong. But she didn’t dare visually express it. Her mother would scold her for it in private.

 

“Hail, Duke Caradoc.” King Edwyn began, standing up to greet him. “Did the journey treat you well?”

 

“It was a smooth ride from Niflheim to Auralis, good king.” Duke Caradoc said with a smile, a smile that was too fake for Cassandra to take seriously.

 

“Good. Cassandra, please come here.”

 

“Yes Father.” Cassandra got up and walked over to him. She bowed to the duke. “Milord.” Caradoc gently took her hand and kissed the knuckle, an action that filled her with disgust.

 

“You’re beautiful.” Caradoc murmured. “I am glad that I have such a lovely bride-to-be.”

 

“I’m...flattered.” Cassandra said, trying to hide her hatred of him. “I’m afraid the wedding isn’t for another month. There’s no need for all the bridal talk. Please, just call me Cassandra.” _‘or just leave, that’s another option that I really want you to consider’_ Cassandra thought bitterly.

 

“Alas, that is so. But we have the whole month to get to know each other.” Caradoc hummed. “I cannot wait to get to know you better.”

 

 _‘I can’t wait until you leave.’_ Cassandra thought but kept a smile for appearances sake. “I feel the same way, Duke Caradoc.” She lied.

 

* * *

 

 

“I thought I would never get a breather.” Cassandra sighed, sitting in her nightgown on the bed. She had her dinner taken to her room, as tonight was the masquerade ball. Today had been the coronation of her sister Carmina, a long morning of boring talk and stiff formalities. She had opted to take a nap between the two events. As for the duke, it had been a month since his arrival at Auralis, a month of torture for her with all the false smiles and feigned pleasantries and the art of pretending she _liked_ him. Taylor was with her, dressed casually as she ate dinner with her. “I cannot express my hatred of the duke.”

 

“So you’ve said.” Taylor replied with a hum. “And yet you can’t place a finger on it?”

 

“No, It just...argh, it’s hard to explain it.” Cassandra let out a sigh. “Everything about him makes me want to take a long walk off a short pier. Everytime he moves, every time he talks, every time I see those blades of his in training, every time he _touches_ me...ooooh, I just…argghhh!” Cassandra let out an aggravated groan.

 

“I get you. I don’t trust Caradoc at all.” Taylor said simply. “I wish I had enough dirt on him warrant kicking him out myself. All he is right now is suspicious.”

 

“Although I do like it when you punch him in the face when you spar with him.”

 

“Well, more like elbow him in the face. But I’m glad you like that.” Taylor said with a smile. “Anything for you, your highness.” Cassandra let out a sigh.

 

“Taylor...if...if I ever decide to run away from it all, would you follow me?” She asked softly. Taylor looked at her with surprise.

 

“Of course. I’m your Shield, I have to protect you from what dangers we might run into while we’re on the run from Niflheim.”

 

“What if we sought the fey for safety?” Cassandra asked. Taylor looked a little more thoughtful about it.

 

“The fey would not offer two poor mortals shelter from an empire so lightly...but if you could do it, then I would follow.” Taylor said. Cassandra smiled.

 

“Thank you Taylor. Your support means everything to me.” She said, squeezing her hand before finishing her dinner. Standing up, she went to the dress on the stand, prepared for the ball. It was far different from the golden swallowtails of her usual outfits, this time being a slim silvery teal dress, decorated with silver and white lotuses. A distant gift from a distant land, the dress was accented with gold and tassels. On a side table was a silver mask, a light jade and mother-of-pearl rose hair accessory, and a sun necklace from her grandmother. She looked to Taylor. “You should get prepared too. I know you’ll wow as well.” She said with a smile.

 

“Me? Mnn, I mean sure, I guess.” She shrugged. “I’m just your shadow, nothing more, nothing less.” Taylor looked at the clock. “But you are right. I’ll see you down in the ballroom.” With that, Taylor left the room and closed the door behind her.

 

“You’re more than that to me, my friend.” Cassandra said softly to herself, stroking the silk of the dress. “Why else would I stay? Why else would I praise your accomplishments to the King of the Fey himself?” She let out a sigh and got dressed for the ball. Ensuring her mask was on properly, she left her room and went down to the ballroom.

 

The ball was already in full swing by the time Cassandra had arrived. She stepped down into the grand ballroom, full of chatting nobles from Niflheim and Auralis who didn’t notice her presence. Here, everyone was at least nobility. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Taylor step into the room in a sunshine yellow ball gown and matching mask. She slipped into the crowd of dancers, or at least tried too before she felt someone touch her arm. She turned and her heart sank.

  
“My bride.” Duke Caradoc hummed. Despite the wyvern-styled mask, she recognized him from how her gut instinct revolted against his touch.

 

“My...groom.” She said, hesitant to even call him that. The smile that followed sent shivers up her spine.

 

“We shall dance, Cassandra.” He said, pulling her to the floor. She frowned as she was tugged towards the dancing nobles, giddy from drink and merriment. Cassandra certainly wasn’t feeling any of that merriment, especially with Caradoc holding onto her. She didn’t want him. She couldn’t trust him. Her instincts screamed to get away from him every time he touched her hand. Her heart yearned for the Forest King, despite him being fey. At this point, him being fey was a good thing compared to the man who repulsed every fibre of her being.

 

As her and Caradoc danced, she found herself hating him even more. They were pressed too close, his movements too stiff to be enjoyable, and she was effectively trapped by his strong arm.

 

“My bride, whatever is that face for?” Caradoc asked. She didn’t respond. The change of the music brought relief to her, as it meant it was time to change partners. She slipped away from his arms into the arms of a stranger. Her hands grasped onto the stranger that took her in.

 

“Don’t you dare let go.” She hissed. “Please.”

 

“Of course, little dove.” Came a familiar voice. She looked up and let out a soft gasp. Before her was the very king she wished for, dressed up for the occasion. His suit had a raven-wing design, the cloak seemingly made from raven feathers, and his mask a full face mask with two curled horns from the mask’s head. Staring right down at her was his amber eyes, glimmering playfully. “Shall we dance, princess?” He asked. She smiled.

 

“Only with you, your majesty.” She murmured. Knowing that the Forest King was here brought ease to her heart, weary from Caradoc’s constant presence. “I’m surprised you came in the first place.”

 

“I love a good party, my dear.” The Forest King hummed. “Although it is nothing like the parties back home. They can last for weeks.”

 

“I’m afraid we do not have the energy your subjects have.” Cassandra said with a soft chuckle. “But given what I have endured, I would rather be there than here.” She admitted.  

 

“You will have to fill me in on that tonight, little dove.” He murmured. “But for now, how about we enjoy ourselves? We needn’t sour a party with one bad egg.”

 

“I would like nothing more than that, your majesty.” Cassandra said with a smile. She was certain he was smiling as well, from the glimmer in his amber eyes. He swept her away into a dance, his arm loose and form flexible. She felt truly free with him, as if Duke Caradoc and all her troubles were another world away. The merriment in the air felt real between them.

 

She felt as if she could dance all night with the Forest King.

 

He suddenly stopped, standing in the middle of the dance floor. Laughter surrounded them, mixed in with the ringing of the great clock that framed where the king, queen, and newly crowned heir to the kingdom were sitting.

 

“Midnight…” He murmured.

 

“What does that mean?” Cassandra asked.

 

“Oh, just a little...magic.” He paused. “Do you trust me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you trust me?” He asked. Cassandra felt the weight of the question hang heavy in the air between them. Did she trust him, a fey king, more than her own heart? More than her Shield, who she could see from the corner of her eye?

 

“Yes.” She said, with a nod. She squeezed his hands tightly.

 

And then the lights went out.

 

A chorus of surprised cries echoed in the air. Cassandra heard the clatter of a mask next to her, a hand on the side of her face, and a pair of lips on hers. She instinctively relaxed, moving her hands to hold onto him tightly. She wanted the moment, this kiss in the dark, to last forever.

 

The lights flickered back on as he pulled back. Unmasked, she recognized him as the very king she saw in dreams, the stranger of the forest, and blushed a bright red.

 

“Your majesty…” She breathed, unsure of what to say. She looked around, seeing the crowd had parted away from the center of the room where they were at to leave just them. She looked to her father, who was sputtering out some sort of command.

 

“Guards! Guards!”

 

The guards filed out, surrounding the two. The Forest King tsked audibly as he pulled away from her. He turned to her father.

 

“Tut tut, Edwyn Kieran Aurelia, I thought you knew better than to bear your spears at guests. But then again, your own father was no better at manners. Ah, like father like son.” He said, sounding much like a parent scolding their child.

 

King Edwyn balked before, with much hesitance, ordered his guard to be at ease. They filed back awkwardly, confused. Cassandra stepped away from him, letting the Forest King have the stage. Queen Svanhild looked appalled before looking to her husband angrily.

 

“Did you give a fey your name, you fool?” She hissed. The Forest King chuckled.

 

“A little bird told me, your majesty. Nothing more.” He said with a light shrug. Cassandra chuckled softly, catching the briefest of humorous glances from the Forest King. "Now where was I…” He feigned a forgetful pause before chuckling. “Oh yes...I'm surprised that you threw such an extravagant ball and expected me to not attend. I _love_ a good party.” He let out a sigh. “It’s such a lovely evening for the crowning of the next queen of Auralis. However” He paused. “I do hope little Carmina Solfrid Aurelia” A gasp came from the crowd, possibly from said newly crowned heir to the throne. Cassandra wasn’t sure as she was more focused on the fey king in front of her. “Realizes that she has neighbors that do not take kindly to having their forest harmed, nor touched...unless it's to trim the branches of course. You humans were always so useful with trimming the branches...when it didn’t involve fire."

“How did you lear-” Edwyn began before groaning. “The coronation.”

  
"Yes, the coronation, _good_ king. The moment you spoke her name during the ceremony was the moment that she became mine. Do be careful how you word yourself next time. Names have power, after all. But I digress, I'm not here to steal someone...yet."

“You’ve broken into a private event, forced yourself onto my eldest daughter, and have mocked me!” King Edwyn sputtered out. Cassandra noticed Caradoc was inching towards her. She inched her way towards the Forest King carefully. “Rude or not, I still have to deal with intruders. Guards!” The guards pulled down their spears and inched towards the Forest King, passing by Cassandra. Suddenly, a woman in a suit appeared, Cassandra was surprised she hadn’t seen her before, behind The Forest King’s left arm. Her black hair was long and pulled into a ponytail. The guards took a step back from her, unsure how to deal with the aura of power she gave off.

  
"Ah yes thank you for that, I forgot how...mnn, anxious humans get under stress.” He murmured, soft enough that Cassandra could barely hear him. He returned his attention to her father. “Now don't be frightened, King Edwyn, I was here simply just to enjoy a good party and a little spotlight.” He grinned at the crowd around him, whose eyes were all upon him, before returning his gaze to the king. “Unfortunately, my time is up. Until we meet again.” He began to bow but paused. “Oh, and do me a favor. Keep your guards in check before someone gets hurt. I would hate for that to happen.” He bowed properly and the lights went out, earning a chorus of screams from the crowd. Cassandra felt a pair of lips on hers for the briefest of moments before the lights returned. Resting her hand on her chest, she looked over to see Caradoc still a ways away from her. She smiled softly, knowing exactly who kissed her...before realizing that that same someone had probably stolen the missing heirloom from her chest. Pushing through the panicked crowd, she rushed to the exit to give chase to the Forest King.

 

She didn’t notice her own shadow pursuing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FuryEclipse helped with some of the dialogue in this chapter. Other than that, the plot thickens!


	4. Love's Thorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the moonlight, even the rose of love can bear it's thorns.

Cassandra rushed through the forest, pushing past branches and forest debris. She at least had the foresight to have flats for the ball but she didn’t expect to go running through the forest like a nymph. 

 

“Please, full moon, light the way…” She murmured. The wildflowers below her bloomed, glowing from the moonlight streaming through the trees. With a smile, she kept going through the forest. For the briefest of moments, she thought she saw a white wolf running with her before it disappeared into the shadows. She skidded into the glen. Looking around, she noticed it was empty save for the glowing flowers around her.

 

“Forest King! Where are you!” She called into the empty glen, looking around. “You have something of mine!” 

 

“Now now now, you needn’t shout at me.” Came the familiar voice, feeling his hands rest on her sides. She whipped around, meeting the coy smile of the Forest King. He noticed her arms and winced.

 

“Oh dear, you look like you’ve crawled through the brambles.” He hummed, reaching over to stroke her scratched arms. 

 

“I’ll be fine. Your majesty, please give back my necklace, it’s an heirloom from my mother’s side of the family.” 

 

“Perhaps, if you tell me whatever ails you. Aside from the forest itself.” He hummed, his hands gently rubbing her arms. She watched as they began to fade. “You seem to have endured the presence of one  _ terrible  _ man. Please, I implore you to pour your heart out about him.” Cassandra nodded.

 

“Of course. Duke Caradoc Háskifold, your majesty, is the man of my ire. Oh how every fibre of my being despises him!” She said, pulling away from him. She knew she had the tendency to be physically expressive when she got on a tangent and didn’t want to accidentally hit him while she ranted. “He rarely, if ever, addresses me by name, always ‘my bride’ or ‘my lady’ or something like that. It’s degrading, it’s like he doesn’t see me as my own person but some prize to be won!” 

 

“Háskifold...that name rings a bell.” The Forest King hummed. Cassandra looked to him in confusion. “Oh, don’t mind me. I’m listening.” He said. Cassandra noticed the gaze had a hint of coldness in it. 

 

“He came in on a wyvern.” She resumed. “Who does that? And he always has those scimitars with him. He brags about them like they’re his kids. He made me touch them once and I...erughh.” She visibly shuddered. “I felt so unclean. He claimed they were made of black iron. They felt like they were cursed weapons.” She looked to him. “I wish he never came here. I don’t want him here with his dumb weapons and his terrifying wyvern that scares our chocobos and his disrespect of me as a person.” 

 

“I wish I could help you, little dove.” He hummed. “Unfortunately, the palace is quite likely on high alert since my little theft of the spotlight.” Cassandra chuckled.

 

“Theft? You made the spotlight into the object of a high-risk heist.” 

 

“Well, there was something else I wanted to steal away, if I may be so honest.” He said, striding to her. She watched him move behind her. 

 

“And...what would that be?” She asked softly.

 

“Your heart.” He replied. She felt the necklace she sought after rest on her chest again. She felt her heart flutter at the gesture before a brief moment of panic filled her.

 

“Wait, will I become a fey thrall?” She asked breathlessly.

 

“Of course not, my dear. This is freely returned to you.” He reassured her. She turned around to look at him.

 

“May I ask a boon of you, your majesty?”

 

“Anything, my dear.”

 

“...may I have another kiss? And a dance?” 

 

“Of course, my sweet dove.” He hummed, his hand moving to rest on the side of her face once again. She leaned in for the kiss, eyes fluttering closed. He guided her into another dance, a much slower more tender waltz than the frantic pace of the ball. She felt completely at ease with him.

 

Unbeknownst to her, she was not alone with the Forest King.

 

Sitting in the shadows, Duke Caradoc watched with wide eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing: His bride kissing a fey! Dancing with him! Looking more happy than she was with him! His heart burned with rage as he slipped away from the happy couple. As he slipped away in the shadows of the forest, he thought of all the ways to break this happy couple, to rip them apart. 

 

But none of them would work, no. She was already a thrall of the fey, why else would she not reciprocate his courtship? His gaze looked to the wildflowers beneath him, glowing in the moonlight. Of course, use the very symbol of their love against them. He approached the edge of the garden, where a single white rose was the only flower in full bloom. His hands hovered around the bloom. He took a deep breath and murmured softly to the flower, invoking ancient magic from the past.  

 

_ In darkest night, for the fey thrall, _

_ Blackest magic I call _

_ Enemy of thine, curse thy stolen bride _

_ Love’s thorn you bear for all time. _

 

Black magic flowed from his hands, imbuing itself into the white rose. For a few moments, the petals were ink black before they glowed like the very wildflowers coming from the forest. The thorns were still ink black, belying the curse he laid upon the rose. He looked back at the forest, a scowl on his face.

 

“Oh you whore, you thought you could cheat on me and not get away with it.” He growled. “Well, this is your punishment. I hope you realize what you’ve done before it’s too late.” With one last withering look to the forest, he strode back into the castle.

 

Meanwhile, Cassandra’s head was resting on the Forest King’s chest, feeling sleep call for her. The Forest King smiled and stopped dancing, stroking her hair. 

 

“Oh little dove…”

 

“Hmm?” Cassandra looked up to her. He smiled and kissed her head. 

 

“You look so sleepy. It’s adorable.” 

 

“I suppose it is late for me.” Cassandra mused, letting go of him. “But thank you for making the night far better than when it started.” She curtsied to him. “A night with Duke Caradoc would be torturous.” 

 

“Anything for you, sweet Leanne.” He said with a bow. “We shall meet again in dreams.”

 

“Of course, my king.” She replied. “I cannot wait.” With that, she made her way back the castle. As she walked, she hummed a tune from the ball, swaying as she made her way back home. As she arrived in the garden, her gaze moved to the rose. “Oh?” She looked back and blushed, gently taking the rose. “Ow!” She let go, her finger pricked by the thorns. “Owch...that...that hurt.” She closed her eyes, a wave of exhaustion hitting her. “I best head to bed.” She said, rushing into the castle and up to her room. As she rushed, she fought sleep every step of the way. She must’ve been more tired than she realized.

 

The moment her body hit the bed, she was fast asleep.


	5. Mysterious Ailment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the princess bears an unknown illness, her Shield seeks out the cure.

Taylor Oriol, Shield of the eldest princess of Auralis, simply couldn’t understand it.

 

Within a span of three weeks her best friend went from perfectly healthy to deathly ill from some mysterious ailment. To watch her wither away before her eyes was heartbreaking to say the least.

 

What broke her heart even more was Cassandra’s own sorrow.

 

“I don’t...dream anymore.” The ill princess whispered one night, the crescent moon hanging in the sky. “When I came home, I didn’t see him in my dreams. My memories of him seem to fade. Just last week, he was at the ball! And it seems so foggy now.” She turned to Taylor. “Tay...all I see is churning black clouds in my dreams...I...what’s wrong?”

 

“I wish I knew.” Taylor had replied that night. It was the night she delved deeper into finding out what was wrong with her best friend.

 

There were way too many sleepless nights spent trying to figure out what was wrong, spent pouring over too many thick dry medical tomes to figure out what was going on. Too many cups of tea drunk in an attempt to stave off sleep.  

 

Unfortunately, Taylor simply had to call it quits by the end of week two.

 

She had tearfully confessed to Cassandra, sobbing into the sheets of her bed. Cassandra watched her cry, even at that point still too tired to leave her bed. Her hand gently stroked her hair.

 

“I...I appreciate everything you’ve done Taylor. Please, don’t...don’t exhaust yourself trying to save me.” Cassandra whispered out. “You’re still my best friend, my shield, the only person I can call good in this little...spit of a kingdom.” She let out a sigh. “I can’t...have a much better friend...in you.” She smiled before slipping back into slumber. Taylor had stared at her sleeping form for a few minutes, feeling a mixture of pride at Cassandra’s confidence in her and defiance at the state Cassandra had decided to settle in. Cassandra deserved better than being resigned to die from an illness that nobody know of!

 

Which brought Taylor to today, walking down the halls of Castle Auralis in her thoughts. The castle was mostly empty today, leaving her all alone in said thoughts. Despite the day being warm, Taylor didn’t feel the warmth in the air. Cassandra’s failing health was like a miasma in the air, a topic nobody really wanted to talk about but had the knowledge that, at some point, someone had to do something about it. Her walking led her to the stables, where her blue chocobo Azure was stabled. Azure let out a pleased noise seeing her master.

 

“Hey girl…” Taylor said, rubbing Azure’s beak. “You feeling good?”

 

“Kweh!” The chocobo squaked. Taylor smiled and began to feed her some food.

 

“I’m worried sick about Cass...I feel like I can’t do anything to help her.” She murmured to the blue chocobo. The chocobo let out a soft noise and nuzzled her chest. “Thanks Azure…” She smiled and stroked the blue feathers slowly. “I might be a little woozy from the hell of the three weeks I went through but if I were a betting girl, I’d bet that Caradoc had something to do with it. Cass always went on about her gut feeling was that Caradoc was not to be trusted under any circumstances.”

 

“Kweh!” The chocobo squaked, in agreement if Taylor wanted to personify her chocobo. As Taylor finished feeding the chocobo, her mind wandered back to the duke. Maybe he did have something to do with it. He had been weirdly attached to Cassandra since she fell ill. Given Cassandra’s own gut instinct telling her that Caradoc was bad news, him being so close to her at almost all times screamed suspicious. She had confronted him about it only a few days earlier but only received silence and evasion.

 

“...you know what, I’m going to his room. If he won’t give me the answers, I’ll go find them myself.” She said, stepping out of the stables. Running up the stairs to Caradoc’s room, she opened the door to find an empty room, Caradoc’s things sitting there ready to be rummaged through. Taylor was thankful Caradoc wasn’t in his room, given what she was going to do. Despite the legality of barging into another man’s room and rummaging through his things, her friend’s current state called for desperate (and legally suspect) measures. As she entered, she was hit with the smell of leather and wyvern. She wrinkled her nose. She knew chocobos smelled (she had just come back from the stables!) but wyverns smelt...so much worse.

 

“The sooner I find a cure the better.” She murmured, carefully going through Caradoc’s belongings. More leather clothes, a spare cloak, some sort of scale buffing for the wyvern, knick-knacks of little importance to Taylor, and spare weaponry. Why did the Duke need spare scimitars? The black iron also brought a sense of unease to Taylor, a sense she ignored for the sake of finding a cure.

 

Two hours of rummaging later, Taylor was ready to give up before her gaze fell on the wall. She noticed one of the stones was slightly out of place. She took the stone and pulled it out, seeing a small book hidden in the alcove behind it. Did the duke chisel out this small hole to hide a journal? She took the book, put the stone back into the wall, and flipped through the leather-bound item. It did seem to be a journal of some kind, detailing the day-to-day doings of the Duke. Her eyes found a section that truly shocked her, written after the masquerade ball almost a month ago according to the date scrawled on the top left.

 

_That whore! All this time, she has never loved me but fell for those tricksy fey! No matter, Love’s Thorn will end her. The only cure for the curse is a flower from the fey, freely given so as to not become a thrall. But she is too far gone to not be a thrall. It is better for her to die than to waste away in a world that she cannot comprehend. Perhaps if she had been more loyal to me instead, her fate wouldn’t be sealed. Once she is dead, I will torch the forest. The peasantry will be roused by the death of the eldest princess, thanks to that particular fey’s actions. They are so easily roused into action if prodded. Even if the cowards of House Aurelia may be unable to do it. I am not beholden to their fears. House Háskifold has slaughtered the fey before, my ancestor even slew their powerful queen, and I will continue their legacy with black iron blades._

 

Taylor couldn’t believe it. Her hands trembled with anger. Carefully pocketing the book, she slipped out of Caradoc’s room and made her way to Cassandra’s. She had to know what he had done. Opening the door to her room, she frowned at Caradoc’s presence by her side.

 

“And what are you doing here?” She asked, taking care not to betray her seething fury. “Cassandra needs rest and recovery. And she won’t get any by you fussing over her.”

 

“Would the same not be said for your presence?” Duke Caradoc asked, standing up.

 

“I am her Shield. I am duty-bound to be by her side. I certainly do not recall you being at the ceremony where I swore to do such.” Taylor said. Duke Caradoc rolled his eyes.

 

“As you wish.” He growled, getting up to leave. As he passed by her, he hissed “It would do well to remember your place.” Taylor took a deep breath as he closed the door behind her.

 

“And you yours, murderer.” She murmured after she was sure he was gone. She rushed to Cassandra’s side and began to shake her awake. “Cass! Cass!”

 

“Nng...no...let me sleep…”

 

“It’s important. I know what’s wrong with you.” Taylor said. Cassandra looked over to her. Taylor frowned at the state of her charge. She looked the right image of sickly, her skin pale and eyes a dead lethargic gaze. “It’s not a natural illness. It’s a curse.”  


“A...a curse?” Cassandra asked softly.

 

“Yes. Caradoc did it. He inflicted it on you.” Taylor took out the journal and opened it to the passage. “Look, right there.” Cassandra squinted, straining to read the text.

 

“...no...no way…”

 

“Yes way.” Taylor replied. Cassandra sat up at her words. “What are you doing?”

 

“I must...leave…” Cassandra strained to speak. “The Forest King...I must go.”

 

“We will leave tonight. For now, gather your strength. I will prepare Azure for the trip.” Taylor said. Cassandra smiled.

 

“Thank you…” With that, she slipped back into slumber. Taylor hoped that, when they arrived, the Forest King would be able to save her. To lose her best friend...she wasn’t sure if her heart could handle the pain.


	6. Cassandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules must be broken to save what is dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's violence in this chapter, be warned!

“Kweeehhhh!” came the cry of the chocobo as Taylor rode through the forest, her liege in her arms. She had chosen to bring her shield and greatsword with her into the forest, along with armoring her chocobo up if the Duke had any ideas about following them. She had thought about getting her liege dressed for the chill of the night, but Cassandra was adamant on going with no delay. The only thing she wanted to bring was the sun necklace heirloom (which Taylor found odd but didn’t question).

 

“Moonlight guide us…” Cassandra murmured, reaching out into the darkness of the woods. A trail of wildflowers began to glow with the moonlight touching the petals. “Follow...the trail...to the Forest King.”

 

“You got it Cass.” Taylor said, guiding the chocobo to follow the flowers. “Cass, do you think he has the cure?”

 

“He must...if the flower in...in question is in...the realm of the fey.”

 

“If you say so...come on, stay awake…” Taylor said worriedly.

 

“I won’t...fall asleep on him.” Cassandra mumbled sleepily.

 

“Sounds like it to me.” Taylor hummed anxiously. Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a winged wolf run through the forest with her. Shaking her head, she focused her gaze forward on the glowing flowers before her chocobo. As Azure ran into the glen, Taylor noticed the shadows seemed to have deepened. Her senses were heightened from the darkness that crept out from the shadows of the trees.

 

“What has happened to her?” Came a voice from the trees, soft but Taylor could sense the restrained rage.

 

“Show yourself, if that is you Forest King. Time is of the essence.” Taylor replied. The chocobo let out a nervous ‘kweehh…’ as Taylor looked around, on edge from the mysterious voice that spoke to her.

 

“If you insist.” The voice replied. Coming out from the trees, upon a black chocobo in silver filigree armor, was a stranger with violet-red hair and an amber gaze that sent Taylor on edge. Cassandra let out a soft gasp.

 

“My...my king!” She wheezed, squirming in Taylor’s arms. Taylor kept her grip steady.

 

“That is me, little dove.” The Forest King smiled a little at her before it disappeared when he returned his focus to Taylor. “And I presume you’re Topaz then?” Taylor blinked before figuring that Cassandra lied about her name to keep her safe.

 

“Indeed. I am her Shield and protector.”

 

“And I have heard much of you. Now, I hope you can...enlighten me with what has befallen on sweet Leanne.”

 

“Her fiancee” She growled at the word “afflicted a curse on her for falling in love with you, your majesty.” She felt the air become colder as she spoke. “The curse is Love’s Thorn, according to his journal, and the only cure is a flower from your realm, freely given as a gift. Please, I implore you to help my friend.”

 

“I’ll do one...better.” Cassandra made a pained noise, trying to sit as straight as she could in Taylor’s arms. Taylor looked surprised as she tried to support you.

 

“What are you plan-”

 

“Trust me.” Cassandra whispered to her before facing the Forest King. Even in her weakening state, she put on the face of the princess she was. “Your majesty...I would rather be a thrall of the fey...then be a prisoner in an abusive marriage.” She hissed, a fire burning in her. Taylor noticed the soft warm gaze from the Forest King. “As eldest princess of Auralis...I give you... my true name.” She paused to take a breath. “Cassandra Deirdre Aurelia. I can only...beg of you to...bring my friend, my truest and...only companion, with you into Lucis.” Even though Taylor felt emboldened by Cassandra’s rekindled desire to live, she was worried about what exactly she just did.

 

“Your highness, you can’t just g-”

 

“It is done!” Cassandra snapped. “If that excuse...of a fiancee cannot respect me as a...person of my own...free will, then will he respect me...at all?”

 

“I would’ve respected you if you weren’t such a whore for those ticksy sub-humans.” Came a low growl. Taylor shot around, earning a noise of dismay from the cerulean-hued chocobo. Crawling out from the trees was a black wyvern, growling dangerously. It’s rider was none other than Duke Caradoc. The Forest King frowned.

 

“Caradoc Háskifold, I presume?” He said. Despite the civil words, his tone underlined a hint of hatred.

 

“Indeed, sub-human.” Caradoc growled. “I have come to collect MY bride.”

 

“The same bride you cursed, you son of a bitch!” Taylor snarled. “You have no right to Cassandra!”

 

“We are betrothed, nothing more, nothing less.” He said simply. “I care not what some guard thinks of it.”

 

“You fucking cursed her in the first place!” Taylor snapped back. “And I am her Shield, you bastard, not some guard.” Caradoc waved his hand at her words.

 

“How droll.” His gaze moved from Taylor to The Forest King. “You. Release my bride from your thrall.”

 

“Clearly you weren’t taught manners.” The Forest King said, the edge of hatred having not left his voice. The black chocobo stepped forward, causing the prince to unsheath one of his black iron scimitar. The Forest King's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed. “Black iron…” He murmured, the chocobo now still.

 

“Oh yes, black iron.” Caradoc purred. “One wrong move and I’ll cut that head right off your body. Now, release my bride.”

 

“I’d rather die than be with you!” Cassandra finally said, a burst of energy swelling forth from within. “Topaz, buy us time. Your majesty, catch me!” She jumped off the chocobo. Caradoc let out a growl and charged forward, only to be parried by Taylor’s fast thinking and her study shield. The feyking caught her and carried her into the forest on the ink-black chocobo.

 

“No! Arghh, you wretch!” Caradoc snarled, pulling back. His gaze focused on the fleeing fey and princess. “You have defied me for the last time!”

 

“I will defy you until my last breath, Caradoc. You have willingly harmed my best friend, the eldest princess of Auralis, and have shown complete total disregard for her wellbeing. You are my enemy now.” Taylor said, voice icy cold.

 

“Then you are no better than those sub-humans.” Caradoc growled.

 

“The fey have been far kinder to her than you will ever be. Now die.” She pulled out the greatsword and gave it a few warning swings. The duke growled and charged forward, the wyvern spitting as it was urged towards the chocobo. Taylor pulled the chocobo reigns back, backing up away from the battle-hungry wyvern. She knew this was most likely going to be a losing battle but she had to buy time for Cassandra and the Forest King to escape. The wyvern snapped at the chocobo, nearly missing thanks to a sword blow from Taylor. Wyvern blood splattered on the grass below. The wyvern hissed angrily before biting at Taylor. Taylor shoved her shield into the wyvern’s maw, earning angry hisses from the wyvern. She took the chance and slashed at the wyvern’s eye, blinding it. The wyvern pulled back and roared in agony, shaking it’s head from the pain.

 

“Stupid beast, get back in there and fight!” Duke Caradoc snarled, pulling at the reigns. Taylor took the chance and kicked Azure’s side, sending the chocobo forward. Using her sword, she sliced off part of the saddle. The Duke let out a snarl, keeping steady on the beast. She watched Taylor circle around the wyvern, cutting the wyvern and sending the beast into an agonized rage. The Duke growled and jumped off the wyvern, slamming into Taylor and knocking her off her chocobo.   


“Oof!” Taylor grunted as she hit the grass. She pushed him off her and quickly got up, readying an attack. He rolled across the grass and pulled out the other black iron scimitar. A howl echoed in the distance, briefly getting the attention of the two combatants before they focused their attention back on each other. Azure let out a nervous ‘kweh’ as she backed away from the bloodied wyvern, who was approaching her with a hungry look in it’s good eye. A white wolf sprung forth from the trees, soaring over the chocobo and landing on the wyvern’s back. It bit into the wyvern’s wings, causing a loud snap to echo in the glen. The wyvern roared from the pain as more wolves raced out to take down the flying beast. Another wolf, larger than the rest and bearing black wings, jumped from the woods and bit into Caradoc’s arm, ripping it out of the socket with a swift motion. Taylor stared at the wolf in shock, blood splattered on its muzzle. It took a look at the black iron blade and snapped it with it’s powerful jaws.

 

"Caradoc Ares Háskifold.” The wolf growled. Taylor was surprised to hear a human voice from the giant winged wolf. “I, the right hand of the Forest King renew the curse that Queen Eila had placed on your bloodline. However, with my power I add onto that curse since you humans don't learn the first time around.” Taylor noticed black ichor seep out from the snow-white fur. “As long as you kill kin and creatures of the forest, you will lose someone from your family as an equal payment. For as long you carry those accursed blades of black iron, you will have nightmares. By your own hand, your men driven into insanity. You will never be safe within your sleep, your men will not be safe and your kin will pay a heavy price for your bloodlust." The duke stared at the wolf, just as surprised. He let out a cry of surprise as the scar on his left face throbbed, veins under the scar coming black.

 

“You tricksters…”

 

"No, this is your own downfall. Now, give me that other blade. Lest I rip off that other arm of yours!" The winged wolf charged, fangs bared. Taylor scrambled to her chocobo, who was making distressed noises from the wyvern now being slain by the pack of wolves tearing at it. She didn’t see Duke Caradoc fight off the large wolf, she didn’t want too.

 

“If I must die, I’ll take her down with me!” Caradoc cried, pushing off the wolf with a punch. Taylor whipped around, shield at the ready as Caradoc charged at her. A part of the wolves jumped off the wyvern to Caradoc, swarming him. The great wolf jumped up and snapped the second scimitar with her jaws, black iron shards flying everywhere. As the wolves finished off the wyvern and duke, the winged wolf stalked towards Taylor, blue eyes focused intently on her.

 

“And who are you?”

 

“I am Topaz, the shield of Princess Cassandra. She was taken by the Forest King, deathly ill, and hopefully to be saved by him.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cassandra groaned, fighting off the ravages of the curse, as the ink-black chocobo raced through the forest. Her grip was weak on the Forest King. Glancing up to him, she noticed steely resolve in his amber eyes. She smiled at his gaze, feeling protected in his arms. A shudder wracked her body, followed by a sense of exhaustion. “Nng…”

 

“Shh, my sweet, I’m here.” The Forest King murmured. She felt his hand rub her back.

 

“I don’t want to go to sleep though.” Cassandra said, trying to keep up her strength. A fierce roar caught her attention. “Oh gods, I hope she’s ok.”

 

“My wolfmaster will aid her. Those who bear black iron have no place in my kingdom.” He reassured her. She noticed the underlying bitterness in his tone but didn’t question it. She focused on trying to stay awake, despite the almost rhythmic running of the chocobo threatening to put her back to sleep. Another shudder of exhaustion ripped through her body. She nearly slipped into slumber before she felt like she was passing through something. Looking up, she noticed a branch-made gate pass by above them. She looked behind her, noticing that they had changed. No more where they in the forest outside Auralis but somewhere strange and undeniably fey.

 

“Is this Lucis?” She asked, half in awe and half in exhaustion that threatened to put her into an eternal slumber.

 

“It is, Cassandra. A shame we have no time to sightsee.”

 

“That infernal curse...I feel it as if it’s like a swansong…” She breathed.

 

“Don’t heed it!” The Forest King hissed. She felt his nails dig into her arm, earning a whimper of pain. She didn’t blame him, she heard the sheer panic in his voice. She was still surprised that anyone with the sheer amount of confidence that he had would ever feel something like panic. She saw them pass by someone with blond hair on a silver chocobo, someone who looked important, before the Forest King snapped a command to them. She watched the blond ride away as much as she could before he was out of sight. Her gaze moved around the realm, in awe at how beautiful it was.

 

“Wow...you live here?” She asked sleepily.

 

“Indeed I do.” The Forest King chuckled. She could tell he was hiding something and she didn’t blame him for why. Even though she was feeling more tired than worried or panicked, no thanks to the curse. She reached over to squeeze his hand to reassure him.

 

“I’m fine…”

 

“I would argue that you’re not, given that you’re on death’s door.”

 

“I can tell you’re frightened senseless.”

 

“Not quite, little dove.” He replied with a chuckle. She looked back again, seeing a great castle towering above them. “Welcome to The Citadel.”

 

“I see.” She shifted to wrap her arms around his neck. The chocobo skid to a stop. The Forest King jumped off the beast and sped up the steps. She heard the chatter of other fey milling about. She would’ve loved to see what was around her but the pace he was at didn’t allow her to get a good look at those around her.

 

“Your majesty.” A voice came to her left. She turned, seeing the same blond stride up next to them. “I have the flower you requested.”

 

“Come quickly, we don’t have much time.”

 

“Of course. Do enlighten me on what exactly is going on though.”

 

“Oh that’s easy Specs.” Came another voice. Cassandra looked up, seeing a...giant wolf? Flying? Upon her back was Taylor, which brought relief to Cassandra. “The Háskifolds came back with a vengeance and cursed her and he likes h-”

 

“That is quite enough Fury. We don’t have time.” The Forest King cut her off. “Ignis, follow close.”

 

“Of course.” The fey, Ignis now that Cassandra knew, kept up his pace. Cassandra tried to stay focused but the curse’s effects clawed at her mind. It was trying to drag her into slumber and it took all of her effort to not fall asleep forever. The voices grew distant and warped, despite Cassandra’s best attempts to stay conscious. She felt something soft beneath her, the sound of something being made, then something liquid was brought to her lips. She instinctively drank, not caring that she was damned to the land of the fey for all time.

 

It was a far better fate than death by a possessive lover’s curse.


	7. In the Halls of the Forest King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tale comes to a close.

It was the soft sound of wind-chimes she awoke to. Blinking awake, she found herself in a strange room of black and white marble, stark contrasts to each other. Wasn’t it more green? Or was that the remnants of the curse warping her memories? She looked out the open windows, seeing the sunset beyond.

 

“Am...I dead?”

 

“No, my dear, you are not. Thankfully so, I may add.” Came the voice of the Forest King. Cassandra shot around, seeing him sitting on a chair in the shadows. She tried to sit up but her legs were asleep, earning a hiss from her. “Now now, no need to jump up and greet me.” He chuckled, getting up to walk over to her. He sat down on the bed next to her. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Tired, but...alive. I don’t want to go to sleep but at the same time I don’t want to do anything except stay here, if that makes sense.”

 

“Wonderful. I was...quite worried that you wouldn’t make it.”

 

“I’m glad I did. And now my life and wellbeing are in your hands.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I gave you my name. You said it yourself: Names have power. Not to mention, I drank something of the fey realm.”

 

“Ah yes, that is true...but what if I could give you a chance to not be bound by such rules?” He asked her. She raised an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Ah, then I shall explain. You were delirious from a curse, held precariously between life and death. To give freely is to give of sound mind and body and being fully able to consent to what you do, none of which you had at that point in time.”

 

“And why would you tell me this?” She asked.

 

“Because I want to.” He said with a coy smile. “But, if you must really know, it is because I am quite fond of you. I would never dream of forcing anything onto you.”

  
“I...I’m honored.” Cassandra murmured, blushing. Her gaze lowered to his hands. She reached over to hold his hand. “But I’m staying. As the eldest princess of Auralis, I, Cassandra Deirdre Aurelia, give you my name freely with sound mind and body.” He looked up at her quietly before smiling.

 

“Just as stubborn as I remember…”

 

“Remember?” Cassandra asked. He closed his eyes, his grip on her hand tightening. “Your majesty…?”

 

“Do you wish to know why I first appeared to you, in the shadows of the trees?” He asked. She shook her head. “Because I knew you before. Many many years ago...I had a wife. Her name was Eila.”

 

“Did you fall in love with me because I looked like your dead wife?” Cassandra asked deadpan. The Forest King laughed.

 

“No no, you are more than just a look-a-like, little dove. You are her, reborn.”

 

“...oh. But what happened to her originally?”

 

“I was getting to that, my dear.” He said with a smile. Despite his jovial demeanor, Cassandra could sense the sadness behind it. “She was killed, long ago, in a decisive battle against House Háskifold. The ancestor of that house, I believe his name was Ares, took her life as she allowed me time to escape.” He closed his eyes. “The last I saw her was her taking the killing blow. But not before she cursed House Háskifold for their crimes. Fury told me she made sure that the curse had more...serious consequences this time around.”

 

“Háskifold...so that means all my gut instinct screaming that he was no good was right. If I really am Eila reincarnate, then it’s not much wonder that I reacted so negatively to his presence.”

 

“I would’ve presumed that being told you’re a reincarnation of someone would leave more of a shock.” He mused, eyes fluttering open.

 

“It...it isn’t too bad. Despite me being the eldest, I was not much more than a figurehead that would be married off once my sister became of age of take the throne. She proved herself to be much more beloved than me, a plain little dove compared to miss showboat peacock.” She looked up at him. “To be told you were meant to be with someone, despite what the world tries to do to you, even kill you, it’s almost... comforting. It means there is a definite fate for me, a happy ending, instead of me just shunted aside for people with more charisma and the personality of the summer sun, forgotten by them.” She let out a sigh.

 

“But even the dove is loved, my dear, for the peace she symbolizes. And your safety here and desire to stay gives me peace. A peace I have been seeking for a very long time…”

 

“What if I had said no though?” She asked. He closed his eyes.

 

“I would be hurt.” He admitted, very softly. “But I would understand. You, in the end, are your own person. You have your own memories and thoughts and feelings about the world. I would do everything I could to convince you to be mine but, if you said no, there is no force I could invoke that would make you say yes.”  

 

“It’s a good thing I’m saying yes now.” Cassandra said with a smile. She squeezed his hand, causing him to open his eyes again. “I promise not to leave you.” She paused. “Actually, do you know if there is a way for a mortal to become fey? We live and die in a blink of an eye to you and...I don’t want to leave you all alone.”

 

“There is, little dove. It is a very old ritual...and a tad dangerous.”

 

“Given that I just barely survived a possessive lover’s curse, I can handle a little danger in an old ritual.” She paused. “But, before you go off to prepare said ritual for the day I’m well enough to do so, may I know your name?”  

 

“My name, my little dove, is Ardyn.”

 

* * *

 

 

Cassandra Lucis Caelum had never known such happiness.

 

She had forgotten how much time had passed since she became fey. She never cared for the power her new life had given her in the art of healing. She didn’t care about the position of Queen of the fey kingdom of Lucis. The sun necklace of her ancestors was in a place of rest, hidden in the treasure vaults of The Citadel, and her best friend Taylor Oriol also became fey with her. Last she heard, she had gotten off swimmingly with her husband’s advisor Ignis.

 

And then there was their daughter, the newborn princess Ophelia.

 

Cassandra was sitting on a rocking chair next to her crib, basking in the light of the setting sun. Although Ophelia would never have a chance to be queen of Lucis (as that was already taken by Noctis), Cassandra didn’t mind that. She glanced up, seeing her husband, King Ardyn Lucis Caelum, come in.

 

“Cassandra, my sweet.” He said, dressed casually after a long day of doing royal duties. She got up to greet him.

 

“Ardyn, my love.” She hummed, giving him a kiss on his cheek. “How was today?”

 

“Unfortunately, it was rather boring. I missed your presence.” He said, wrapping his arm around her side.

 

“I understand. But Ophelia was particularly needy today.” She replied, leaning into him. “Perhaps I will take your stead tomorrow while you deal with her?”

 

“If my queen so wishes.” He hummed. “But for now, shall we relax?” Cassandra was about to respond when Ophelia began to fuss audibly. Cassandra only laughed.

 

“I suppose Ophelia wants to join in.” She said with a gentle sigh. Going over to the crib, she carefully picked up the infant fey and returned to her king. “Shall we?”

 

“Of course, my queen.” He bowed to her and led her to the plush couch, his hand resting back on her side. Cassandra leaned onto him, letting out a slow breath as Ophelia dozed right back to sleep in her arms. She looked back up to him and snuggled up closer to him. “Oh how I simply adore you…” He murmured. Cassandra smiled.

 

“I love you too, my king. I couldn’t be happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What started off inspired by Project Destati's The Silent Forest has bloomed into a cute little AU. I had fun writing this out and I hope you had fun reading it. It went much faster than my usual, which I guess is a good thing considering my pace is usually pretty glacial. Thank you!


End file.
